Vanguard awakening
by Darkness999
Summary: A crossover i am planning to do, pairings not yet decided
1. introduction

**Vanguard Awakening**

 **Well I'm going to try a Cardfight vanguard/Fire Emblem awakening crossover. This is not a chapter as I haven't figured out what to right yet so here's the characters, their decks and their avatars. For the avatar (awakening) I will do a poll on the clan, after the poll I will pick the deck and main unit**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight vanguard or FE: A**

Chrom: Gold Paladin (Blaster Blade Liberator)

Lissa: Angel Feather (Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel)

Fredrick: Royal Paladin (Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad)

Sully: Nova grapplers (strongest beast deity, Ethics buster Extreme)

Stahl: Royal paladin (White Dragon Knight, Pendragon)

Virion: Nubatama (Shura Stealth Dragon, Yozakuracongo)

Mireil great nature (Honorary Professor, Chatnoir)

Vaike: Royal Paladin (Gigantic Charger)

Sumia: Royal paladin(High Dog Breeder, Akane)

Lon'qu: Murakumo (Covert Demonic Dragon, Kasumi Rogue)

Gaius: Murakumo (Stealth Dragon, Voidgelga)

Cordelia: Royal Paladin (dignified Silver Dragon)

Marribelle: angel feather (crimson roar metatron)

Nowi: kagero (chain Blast Dragon)

Gregor: (get back to you on that one)

Tharja: Dark Irregulars (Flirtatious Succubus)

Libra: angel feather (Booting Celestial, Sandalphon)

Olivia: Murakumo (Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki)

Cherche: Narukami (thunder Break Dragon)

Henry: Dark Irregulars (blade Wing Reijy)

Lucina: Royal Paladin (Blaster Blade Seeker)

Owain: Gold paladin (Oath Liberator, Aglovale)(my favourite character and my favourite unit)

Inigo: Shadow Paladin (Ambitious Spirit Revenger, Cormack) (going to make it like he and Owain are rivals)

Severa: Royal Paladin (leading jewel Knight, Salome)

Noire: Dark Irregulars (amon)

Gerome: Narukami (eradicator, Dragonic Descendant)

Cynthia: Gold paladin (solitary Liberator Gancelot)

Brady: Nova Grappler (Ultimate Raizer, Megaflare)

Kjelle: Dimension Police (Daiyusha)

Laurent: Great nature (Magic Scientist, Tester Fox)

Nah: Kagero (dragonic Lawkeeper)

Tiki: Kagero (nouvelle)

Validar: Link Joker (Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon)

Grima: depends on the avatar's clan (going to be a reverse unit)

 **If you have any suggestions on Gregors clan and avatar or want to change the avatar of any of the character's review. The poll will be up soon**


	2. Prologue

Chapter 1

 **I decided to give up on the poll because I chose a clan myself. Still need help with Gregor's clan. But that won't be a problem until his arrival. Anyway, on to the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight vanguard or FE:A**

In the dark room at the top of the Dragon's table, Chrom ran forward while as Blaster Blade giving a battle cry and swings his sword at Validar as Unrivalled Star-Vader Radon, which was blocked by a white mechanical liger with black rings surrounding it (meteor Liger). Chrom jumped back after the failed attack in order to catch his breath. "Damn it" Chrom shouted in fury and stabbed the ground. Validar gave a dark chuckle seeing the Exalts anger. " **You think an attack of that calibre can STOP ME, Foolish"**. Validar raised his gun to the air and chanted as a dark aura surrounded him. **"Beast of war arriving from another world, seal the power of their entire army! Ride! Star-Vader, Infinite Zero Dragon!"** Validar then turned into a giant grey dragon with a giant red horn surrounded by black rings with 2 grey horns on both sides on its head. Larger versions of the black rings circled around the dragons back. Infinite zero gave an ear-shattering roar as two Radon's appeared next to it. The Radon on the left lowered its gun and attacked Chrom; fortunately the attack was blocked by a gnome wearing purple and gold armour (Armed Liberator, Gwydion). Chrom would have given a sigh of relief if it wasn't for Infinite Zero charging at him. The radon on the right started glowing as the images of a woman wearing grey armour with the same black rings as the other units that is shaped to look like a clock (Recollection Star-Vader, Tellurium) and a grey and red cat with a red horn surrounded by a black ring (Star-Vader, Scounting Ferris) appeared behind Infinite Zero. The impact of the attack sent Chrom Flying until he hit a pillar. Chrom struggled to get up and coughed up a little blood "D-Damn, I didn't think he would get a double trigger" Chrom said weakly, Chrom was suddenly glowing as an image of a blonde woman carrying a chalice appeared behind him. "A heal trigger, that helps" Chrom said with hope, Before Chrom could get up the Radon on the Right fired its gun straight at him, Luckily, before the attack could hit, it was blocked by a young boy with red hair in a sailor outfit holding a whistle (Supersonic Sailor). A man in a sailor outfit with light blue skin and wings (Tear Knight, Lazarus) appeared next to Chrom. "Chrom! Are you okay" the man asked with worry. Chrom nodded before standing up and said "I'm fine now. Thank you Robin" Robin gave a chuckle and said "What are friends for" Chrom nodded before raising his sword and shouted "This is it, our final battle, Robin let's take this Dastard out together" Robin nodded as water surrounded him "let's do it, Wielder of the demiurge, arise from the blue sea! I ride... Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon!" Robin transformed into a blue dragon with yellow piercing eyes, carrying an anchor. Infinite Zero laughed " **You think that a dragon like that can change the future, YOU FOOLISH CHILD! Just accept your destiny"** Trans-core Glared at Infinite Zero "I refuse to accept a destiny like that". Trans-core started swinging his anchor in a circle before firing it at Infinite Zero. Next to Trans-core was a man in a sailor suit wielding two energy swords (tidal Assault), Tidal started glowing as an image of a holographic old man (Battleship Intelligence) appeared behind Trans-core "Yes a critical" Robin shouted with glee as his anchor hit Validar. Infinite Zero roared with pain " **ARRRGH, You… DISSAPOINTMENT! THIS IS YOUR SKILL level. THIS IS A JOKE!"** Robin growled "This isn't even close, Tidal attack" Tidal jumped and took a swing at Validar but the attack was blocked by the grey and red cat from before. "I'm not done, skill activated" Tidal lost its glow before attacking the Radon on the left and destroying it. Validar gives out a dark laugh before a woman wearing another Radon appeared. " **Be prepared for the nightmare"**. The Radon on the left fired its gun at Trans-core hitting it in the chest, causing Robin to scream in pain, "ROBIN!" Chrom shouted in worry for his friend, Robin then stood up shakily as Infinite Zero was charging at him. "GUARD" robin shouted at the top of his lungs as a boy with green hair carrying a shield made out of emerald appeared (Emerald Shield, Paschal) and blocked the attack. Validar growled in anger as the radon on the right fired its gun which was blocked by an otter holding a jewel (Pyroxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier). As soon as the otter disappeared, Chrom started glowing "Radiate noble power and turn it into a universal bond! Ride! Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith!" Chrom transforms into a man wearing golden armour riding on a white Pegasus. "Let's finishes this Validar" Chrom said before charging at Infinite Zero. "LIMIT BREAK" Chrom shouted as a warrior with green hair, wearing gold armour and carrying a sword (Liberator of Royalty, Phallon) appeared. However before Chrom could hit Validar, a man wearing grey armour, with a visor appeared and created a red energy shield, blocking the attack. Chrom growled as the man with green hair attacked Infinite Zero and slashed him. Validar took a step back before laughing " **The Mighty Exalt could only do ONE damage, this is boring and it's time I finished this"** red energy swirls around Validar " **Dark dragon, trap their power into a dark abyss, MY AVATAR OF DESPAIR, STAR-VADER, NEBULA LORD DRAGON"** Validar turned into a grey and black dragon with red lines, Black rings encircle its back. The dragon roars as two black rings shot out and surrounded both Phallon and a girl in gold armour holding a trumpet (Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter) and turned them into a black circle surrounded by the rings. The Radon on the left fired its gun at Gancelot, making Chrom cry out in pain, Once Chrom recovered, Nebula Lord started to charge at him. Before Nebula Lord could hit Chrom a man wearing gold armour stood in front of him and created a blue energy shield and blocked the attack. Nebula lord growled before laughing as the Radon on the right started glowing as The images of two Meteor Ligers appeared " **Take this Exalt, Radon is now powered with a double critical, you can't win. RADON DESTROY THESE PESTS"** Radon fired his gun straight at Chrom, " _H-Have I failed to change the future"_ Chrom thought in despair before Battleship intelligence and a woman wearing a medical officer uniform (Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir) appeared and blocked the attack. Chrom turned his head and saw Robin breathing heavily "It's too early for either of us to die!" Robin shouted to Chrom, the yellow eyes of Trans-core dragon glowing with confidence. "Robin….." Chrom then stood up determined "Robin, You must finish this fight… Everyone believes in you. Take our feelings and end it all now!". Robin stood up "thank you, Chrom, everyone. The nightmare will end with this last turn" the wind starts whirling around Robin. " **No, NOOO. WHAT IS THIS WIND, YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, LINK JOKER IS INVINCIBLE AND THE STAR-VADERS WILL RULE THE WORLD"** Validar shouted in defiance. Robin looks at him calmly while the wind grows stronger "Snowy white, swift wind! Becoming a shooting star in the night sky! Break ride! The unit of my soul! Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon!" the wind circles Robin making him disappear from everyone's sight before Robin appears from the wind, Now a beautiful white dragon, with white and blue armour and two cannons on its shoulders. Trans-core dragon suddenly appears next to the new dragon and destroys the Radon on the left. Tetra-Drive loads up its cannons and sends two powerful bursts of water at Nebula Lord which was blocked by the same grey armoured man from before. Robin growled in annoyance "he had another perfect guard" Robin started growing brightly as an image of Supersonic Sailor appeared behind him. "Go tidal, attack Validar" Tidal Assault charged in but his swords bounced harmlessly off him. "Again" Robin shouted as tidal went for another strike. But the result was the same as before. Validar started laughing like a madman **"SEE ROBIN, YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!"** The wind started to pick up again as Robin said calmly "I wouldn't say that if I were you" **"OH, and why not?"** Validar said mockingly. Robin gave a roar and shouted "LIMIT BREAK, Rise up once more, Tetra-drive Dragon" Robin then fired the same blast of water as before as the image of Battleship Intelligence and Supersonic Sailor appeared "a double critical, with this attack, our future is safe Validar. SACRED STORM" the blast of water hit Nebula Lord and he started to dissolve **"NOOOOOOOOOOO, IT WILL NOT END LIKE THIS"** Validar said as he fired a dark energy blast at Gancelot, as it was about to hit robin pushed Chrom out the way and took the hit. As Validar laid dead, Chrom ran up to Robin and shouted with joy "You did it Robin, now the future won't be destroyed" Robin couldn't hear Chrom as all he could see was red and all he could hear was " _Do it, Kill Chrom, Kill the exalt with your own hands"._ When robin came to his senses, he witnessed a terrible sight before his eyes, his hand jabbing straight through Chrom's chest. Robin was too shocked to speak as he watched his best friend dying because of him. Chrom gave a sad smile and said "It's not your fault, Promise me… You'll escape" as Chrom said his final words and collapsed, all Robin could do was stare at his hand as a dark laughter was ringing in his head "N-N-No….. What…. Have….. I…. Done" Robin whispered as the dark laughter grew stronger "N-No Chrom… CHRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM" was all that was heard before everything went black

 **Well, that was the first Chapter. What do you think? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews**. **It's now midnight so** **good night everyone**


	3. Chapter 1

**Vanguard awakening chapter 2**

 **How did you guys like the first chapter. Sorry if it seemed short. This is the first fanfiction that I'm taking seriously. Well, whatever. Now for chapter 2**

 **Disclamer: I do not own either Fire emblem or Cardfight Vanguard. I wish I did though**

Darkness. That was all Robin saw. Not one ounce of light. Before Robin could question this he heard strange voices. Voices he has never heard, but yet they seemed oddly familiar.

" **LINK JOKER IS INVINCIBLE AND THE STAR VADERS WILL RULE THE WORLD!"**

"It's not your fault….. Promise me you'll escape"

"CHRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM"

After the third voice a maniacal laughter was ringing in Robin's ear as a black and red ring suddenly appeared and flew straight at Robin before the darkness took over again.

"Chrom, we have to do something" a feminine voice was heard.

"What do you suppose we do" a masculine voice that Robin found familiar stated calmly.

The feminine voice stuttered a little bit before replying "I-I don't know". At that moment Robin opened his eyes and took a look at the owner of the voices.

The owner of the masculine vice was a man about Robin's age. He had striking blue hair and eyes. He wore blue armour that covered everything but his right arm with a cape and he had a strange mark on his right shoulder (look up mark of Naga). He also had a sword attached to a hilt on his hip (look up Falchion) as Robin looked at him a name appeared in his head "Chrom".

The owner of the feminine voice was a girl who looked slightly younger than him. She had blonde hair tied in twin tails. She was wearing a yellow dress with a big, poufy skirt. She was also carrying a staff. The two people noticed that Robin was awake and looked at him.

"It seems you're awake" Chrom said

"Hey there" The girl said with a giggle

"There are better places to sleep than on the ground you know" Chrom said as he reached out his hand to help Robin up. As Robin took his hand he noticed a strange purple mark on his own hand (look up mark of Grima). Robin disregarded the mark and looked to Chrom with a smile.

"Thank you…. Chrom"

Chrom looked mildly surprised at what Robin said. "You know who I am?" he asked puzzled

Robin suddenly frowned in confusion "N-No. Your name….. Just came to me" he said

Chrom gave him a look to show he didn't understand before speaking again "well…. What's your name?" he asked, hoping to break the tension

Robin looked at him before speaking "My name is…." Robin suddenly stopped himself as he couldn't remember his name. In fact, he couldn't remember anything. Everything was blank. So he just said "I…. Don't know…."

Chrom blinked in surprise at this "You don't know your own name?" At this statement the girl gasped and looked at robin "I've heard of this! It's called Amnesia!" she exclaimed in surprise. Suddenly an imposing voice said "It's called a load of Pegasus dung Milady" Robin looked towards the source of this voice and couldn't help but feel frightened. The man who spoke was a terrifying height, easily taller than Robin, and the giant blue armour he was wearing made him look more intimidating. The man spoke as Robin calmed himself

"We are to believe that you know Milord's name but not your own"

Surprised by this Robin could only stutter out a response "B-But it's true"

Chrom looked towards the imposing man and began to speak "What if it is true Fredrick? We can't just leave him like this. What kind of shepherds would we be" He spoke to the know identified Fredrick.

Fredrick glanced at Chrom before saying "just the same Milord. I emphasize caution" Fredrick then went back to glaring at Robin, practically daring him to try anything funny

Chrom turned away from Fredrick and began to speak "we should take him back to town to see if there is anyone who recognizes him"

Robin looked shocked at how Chrom would go this far for a random stranger. "Wait. Do I get a say in this?" Chrom looked at Robin as he said this "Don't worry, we'll discuss this once we leave town. Come on" Chrom said this as he started walking away with Fredrick following him. Robin was confused before he felt the girl dragging him in the direction of Chrom and Fredrick.

During the walk back to town. Robin had found out that the girl's name was Lissa and couldn't help but smile at her bubbly attitude. Robin then turned serious before talking to Chrom "Am I to be your prisoner" Chrom gave a small smile in order to calm Robin down "Don't worry, you will be free once it's proven that you are no threat to Ylisse" Robin frowned at the last word "Ylisse? Is that where we are?"

Chrom was about to answer before he heard a snort from Fredrick "You've never heard of the Halidom. Ha! Pay this actor, he plays the role perfectly. The look of confusion is very convincing"

Chrom interrupted Fredrick just to make sure he didn't go too far "enough Fredrick" Chrom then turned to Robin before saying "This land is the kingdom of Ylisse, Our ruler is known as the Exalt" Fredrick then bowed to Chrom and said "My apologies Milord

Fredrick then turned to Robin and said "I wish I could trust you sir, but station says otherwise" Robin then spoke to Fredrick "I understand sir, I would do the same if I was in your position" Robin then clutched his head in pain as a name appeared in his head "Robin…. My name is Robin" He mutters just loud enough for Chrom to hear him

"Robin huh… Unusual name there, but at least that's one mystery solved" Chrom said. He would have asked more questions if Lissa hadn't screamed "CHROM….. LOOK! THE TOWN!" Chrom turned towards where Lissa was facing and saw that the town was on fire "Dammit! It's those blasted brigands" Chrom turned to Robin "Robin. You stay here. Fredrick, Lissa! TO BATTLE!" Chrom, Fredrick and Lissa ran towards the burning town. Robin ran after them.

The town was on fire. Houses were destroyed and there were bandits everywhere. The bandit leader started to laugh "this is our easiest raid yet! Take the women too. We can have fun with them".

As the women were dragged away a voice shout out "STOP RIGHT THERE YOU DASTARDS" As Chrom, Fredrick and Lissa came into view. Chrom glared at the Bandits "Its time to make you pay for what you've done. STAND UP VANGUARD! WINGAL LIBERATOR!" Chrom transformed into a blue dog with a gold dagger in his mouth. The dog had Chrom's hair on its head. As Chrom finished transforming Robin raced in and stared at Chrom as Wingal "uhhhh Chrom. Why are you a dog?" Chrom then barked at Robin "NOT NOW! We need to stop the bandits. Fredrick, Lissa to battle"

Fredrick and Lissa both nodded their heads and shouted "STAND UP VANGUARD". Lissa transformed into a young girl with Lissa's hair and wings carrying a medical kit "First Aid Celestial, Peniel". Fredrick transformed into a small metal dog. Robin couldn't help but sweatdrop as Fredrick did not look so intimidating anymore "Drangal". Chrom turned to Robin and shouted "get back Robin. It's too dangerous"

Robin wanted to refuse but he knew he couldn't. As he was about to retreat he felt his head throbbing again as he heard a voice. Robin then shouted the same thing the voice was "STAND UP, VANGUARD!" Chrom and the others turn their head at Robin shouting. Chrom and fredricks eyes widened at the figure as Lissa just look confused. Robin had transformed into a young man wearing a sailor uniform while carrying 2 guns "ADVANCED PARTY BRAVE SHOOTER!"

Chrom was amazed "The- The legendary clan….. Aqua Force

 **That's it for chapter 2. Please review**


End file.
